


Rainy Day

by lighteunim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteunim/pseuds/lighteunim
Summary: A rainy night when it all started. It's also raining on a special day, would things be great or would break?





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fanfic. I haven't finished it yet, i hope you can help me improve and give encouragements! Enjoy reading!

"Today's D-day!", you thought to yourself. You've been waiting for this day since last month. It was the opening day of your exhibit. You looked at the window, it was dark and it seems that it’s going to rain.  
It's been a year since you started working out your photos for the exhibition. For you, taking photos of people is a beautiful art. You like observing people, their every day lives, the simple things that happen to them. You like capturing it in film, preserving the moment.  
One day, a friend of yours asked for a favor. She was a fansite master-nim, and unfortunately she cannot attend the event that they, and she asked you to cover it and take photos. You agreed, since you don’t have anything scheduled that day. You thought that you might be able to take good photos to add and use for the exhibition.  
You went to the venue, and without wasting the opportunity, you were able to get great photos of fangirls, excited to see the performance. You suddenly remembered, it was a rainy night, some years back, you met him after his performance. You didn’t expect that it will happen, but it did. While leaving the venue, you saw somebody running in the rain. It was guy that seems like he was running after a girl. But he wasn’t able catch her. He stopped and just stood there while being drenched in the rain. You walked unto him, sharing your umbrella with him. It was a sad moment, and you can’t help but just to keep him company. When he turned to you, you were shocked to see that it was Junsu.  
You were shocked for a while, but seeing his sad eyes, you also felt sad. You two stood under the rain for a few more minutes before he broke the silence. “Let’s go inside”, he said. You were surprised with him speaking and you just nod your head to answer. Inside the venue, you saw the staffs, and his manager looking quite worried. “He might be looking for Junsu, he looked so tired”, you thought to yourself.  
Somebody handed you a towel because you got a little wet because of the rain. while drying yourself, you can’t stop yourself from looking at Junsu. He kept on smiling towards the people around him but you can see it in his eyes that he was deeply hurt. You sat there waiting for somebody to lead you outside but nobody did. Suddenly, you felt a soft tap in your shoulder, it was him. He brought you outside. It was so awkward and you don’t now what to do and say. He too just looked on the ground, so you decided to say thanks and goodbye. He looked at you and smiled and said thank you. You went home after that.  
After showering, you are lying on your bed, what you witnessed kept replaying in your mind. You can’t sleep, you are thinking of him. “I wonder what he is doing now? Is he asleep?”, you said to yourself. Since you can’t sleep, you decided to get up and check the photos you got. Opening your laptop and connecting your camera, you went through the photos. You ended up staring on a certain photo. It was him singing, with a big, bright smile on his face. You know that his smile is sincere, he was happy. It was totally different from his eyes that you saw. You checked the time it was almost 2 am, you decided to sleep because you have something scheduled that day.


End file.
